Santa
by electricgurl
Summary: Dean is Sammy's secret Santa but who is Deans? 740 words


Title: Santa  
Author: electricgurl  
email: Disclaimer: I don't own anything about the show. I wish i did but You keep rubbing it in, and it hurts. Ya know!  
Rating: G  
Genre: Fluff/General  
Timeline: Pre-Series  
Show: Supernatural  
Summary: Dean is Sammy's secret Santa; but who is Deans?

A/N: This is un-beta'd I think i got everything if not I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about the story. I was in a writing mood and this is what came out. First Holiday fic. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Dean was never a big believer in everything leading up to and surrounding the Christmas time. He always had presents and socks, the tree would be up when they were younger and had time and somewhere to live that year. it was something that Sammy could really enjoy, and lets face it Dean would do anything to see his brother smile, even if it was a tiny smile.

He still could remember what it was like the first Christmas after Mary had passed away. John didn't have anything to do with it. Dean had woken up on Christmas day to see the tree that his neighbours had helped put up was still standing there, void of presents from Santa, his stocking empty and bear, almost laughing at him. Not even a speck of coal had been placed inside.

It was in that moment that he understood what most four-year-olds should never have to understand; Santa was just something that was created. He wasn't real, well at least not in the sense that he delivered presents. But that is another story to come later.

Every year after that, Dean was the one to make sure that the tree was placed up, even if it was a small artificial tree that he had stolen from the local drug market. That was a tree that he could shove into the far reach of the Impala's trunk, where he would always be able to pull it out when it came to Christmas eve. It would sit on the side table of whatever dive they were in, tinsel and lights flickering. A small paper doll angel always on the top of the tree.

Dean also made sure that there was at least one present for his father and three for Sammy. One from his dad; one from him; and one from Santa. Sammy always had a sock mounted on a chair or a table for him to open in the morning. Dean remembers every Christmas; what Sam looked like while he opened his gifts and how his face would light up. His smile so bright and blinding, something that Dean was always proud of.

This was something that was kept up until Sammy was seven, and then some brat from his school informed him that Santa wasn't real, Dean spent an entire afternoon trying to calm him down and let him know why he had lied to him. He tried to explain that it was just for fun, didn't he like being presents. Even at seven, Sam was extremely smart. He was insulted that Dean hadn't trusted him, and didn't talk to him until Christmas day when he received a present from Dean and Dad, and a sock from Dean.

It was after that year that Dean started getting presents from Sammy also. There wasn't much normally it was something that he had made at school but it was something that Dean loved, and always put aside to place in his safe.

There was four years, when Dean and Dad didn't receive anything from Sammy, while he was gone away. Dean always made sure that he mailed something off to his brother, but he never had a return address or a forwarding address so that he could find him. Sam knew that he could have hunt him down, but wanted his brother to have something that was all his.

The last year before they were back together Dean ended up in the hospital. Bleeding, and near death. John contacted Sam, who rushed across the states to get there just as Christmas Eve bleed into the early morning of Christmas Day.

Sam searched the entire hotel room, and then the car. Once he found what he was looking for he sunk up to his brothers room, setting himself to work he carefully set the small tree up beside Dean then placed the lights and tinsel over it, turning the lights on he pulled the small paper angel out and placed it on top of the tree. Grinning at his work he walked over and pulled the presents out and placed them under the tree. Once that was finished he placed a sock beside Dean, smirking he took one final look at his work, then crept out of the room, and drove back across the state to have the day with Jess.

After all, every boy should have at least one Christmas with a secret Santa.

**The End**


End file.
